


Проклятая простуда

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [16]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Curses, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: (не)традиционные методы лечения от Джона Константина





	Проклятая простуда

Макс проснулся от грохота, хотя звукоизоляция должна поглощать и перестук колёс, и скрип переходов, и свист ветра за окнами поезда. Даже в дверь вагона было стучать бессмысленно — только звонить в интерком.  
  
— Добрый вечер, приятель, — с британским акцентом произнёс лохматый мужик, выходя из стены. Из шкафа, конечно, из шкафа.  
  
— Ты ещё кто такой? — насторожился Макс, незаметно открывая тайник в изголовье и поглаживая пальцами рукоять миниатюрного бластера.  
  
— Сегодня я — твой доктор, — усмехнулся незнакомец и принялся снимать плащ. Потрёпанный, грязный. Это что, кровь?  
  
Когда Макс заказывал «обслуживание» в купе, то имел в виду симпатичную спортивную блондинку, а не непонятного мужика с мягким акцентом и наглым взглядом. Неужели опять забыл сменить предпочитаемый пол в соответствующем пункте?  
  
— И чем же я, по твоему мнению, болен? — любопытство почти взяло верх над желанием устранить нежданного визитёра и спать дальше.  
  
— Кроме неизлечимых мании величия и паранойи?  
  
— Диагноз по фото?  
  
— Трудно было не поставить, — незнакомец широким жестом указал на висящий над кроватью портрет Максвелла Лорда на фоне здания компании.  
  
— Туше.  
  
Кем бы ни был этот мужик, его взгляд, яркий и пронзительный, вкупе с мягким голосом, пробирал Макса до самых яиц. А ведь их флирт пока даже не достиг границ собственно флирта. Полунамёки, недообещания, почти улыбки. И разлитое в воздухе чувство опасности.  
  
— Так что, будем лечить недотрах и простудное проклятье?  
  
Довольно странный порядок слов для обозначения болезни, но Максу уж очень понравилась первая часть диагноза. Конечно, пикировки с Алекс Дэнверс разгоняли кровь, но ни в её голову, ни в её трусики забраться давно не осталось ни шанса. Так что недотрах и впрямь наличествовал.  
  
— Я привык знать имя того, с кем ложусь в постель.  
  
— Можешь звать меня «Джон».  
  
— С тем же успехом ты мог бы назваться Немо. Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что я слишком себя ценю, чтобы называться никем. — Джон ухмыльнулся, и Максу захотелось сбить эту ухмылку с его лица. Или сцеловать.  
  
Макс лениво распустил пояс халата. Джон расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке. Они взглянули вдруг другу в глаза, и между ними вспыхнуло пламя.  
  
— Блядь, что за хуйня?!  
  
Рука будто сама скользнула в тайник и вытянула бластер, направив его сначала на то место, где горело, а потом на Джона.  
  
— Я же сказал, лёгкое простудное проклятие. Ничего серьёзного — чтобы снять, достаточно заняться любовью.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Не веришь в проклятия? Будь ведьма послабее, возможно, это и сработало бы. Но это не наш случай. Знаешь выражение «целительный секс»? Это тот секс, которым мы должны заняться, чтобы ты не умер от простуды. Ну, и заодно он может улучшить нам обоим настроение.  
  
Если это была шутка, то она зашла слишком далеко.  
  
— Я не собираюсь ложиться в постель с незнакомцем, неизвестно как проникшим в моё личное купе в моём личном поезде. — Макс посерьёзнел, осознав, насколько позволил себе расслабиться в присутствии нарушителя.  
  
— Спокойно, приятель. Я ухожу. Уже ухожу. Но тебе не понравится.  
  
Джон подобрал пальто, шагнул обратно в шкаф, задвинул за собой створку, и тут Макса скрутило.  
  
Кашель рвался от самых кишок, разрывал лёгкие, прорывался сквозь бронхи, стёсывал горло. Из носа потекло сначала прозрачное, потом жёлтое, потом зелёное и густое. В глаза будто насыпали песка. Виски сдавило болью, усиливающейся от каждого вдоха. Думать о том, что всё это — результат хитрого гипноза или распылённого яда мгновенного действия, удавалось только до тех пор, пока не начало ломить суставы.  
  
— Джон, — сипло простонал Макс, сворачиваясь вокруг подушки и изо всех сил сдерживая кашель. — Джон!  
  
В этот раз визитёр появился прямо посреди купе.  
  
— Волшебство стесняется неверующих, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос, снова снял плащ, отбросив его на пуфик, скинул ботинки, взялся за пояс брюк.  
  
— Чем ты меня отравил? — попытался отстоять последний бастион здравомыслия Макс, но Джон прижался губами к его лбу, и стало легче. Значительно легче.  
  
— Отличная поза, приятель, но штаны ты зря оставил, — Джон снова его поцеловал, на сей раз в висок, и задрал на нём халат, запуская руки под резинку пижамных штанов. — Кстати, не выгони ты меня, был бы шанс быть сверху.  
  
— Неважно, — выдавил сквозь зубы Макс и зашёлся кашлем. — Если это поможет, трахни меня.  
  
— Ну, я не на сто процентов уверен, — начал Джон, и Макс зарычал. — Но раз ты так просишь…  
  
То ли Джон успел его смазать, пока он пытался выкашлять лёгкие, то ли Макс за прочей болью просто не заметил ещё одного её источника, но чужой член он ощутил только когда тот полностью вошёл. Ощутил сразу весь и целиком — распирающее давление, дразнящее скольжение, рельефно выделяющуюся головку, проехавшуюся по простате перед тем как Джон почти вышел и обратно, когда он снова вошёл до упора. Спустя десяток фрикций першение в горле будто бы и впрямь стало меньше. Макс на пробу кашлянул, и Джон над ним подавился вдохом, зашипел, ускоряя темп. Собственное возбуждение пронзило, вытесняя ломоту из суставов, выжигая нездоровый жар пламенем похоти.  
  
— Как твоя простуда, сладкий? — спросил Джон, наклонившись к его уху и мелко дёргая бёдрами, неглубоко и часто толкаясь внутрь. Макс подавил стон и кивнул, не уверенный, что сможет связно ответить. — Отлично. Пора заканчивать.  
  
Такого яркого, пронзительного, волшебного оргазма у Макса не было никогда раньше. И он подозревал, что уже никогда не будет, потому что, когда он вынырнул в реальность из-под размазавшей его волны наслаждения, в купе не было уже ни Джона, ни его одежды. Простуды, впрочем, не было тоже. Если бы не саднящая задница и не повреждённая запись со внутренних камер, Макс решил бы, что ему привиделось.  
  
И если бы не картонный прямоугольник визитки с несуществующим номером телефона, который он нашёл в кармане халата.


End file.
